


taste my words

by andersens



Series: make you feel [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersens/pseuds/andersens
Summary: Zach takes off his suit jacket and falls face first onto Willy’s bed as soon as they make it inside, and Willy follows close behind, climbing up on the bed and curling into Zach’s side.





	taste my words

**Author's Note:**

> I used a bit of Swedish, but while I am learning it I am definitely not fluent. So, if any of you are and something is wrong please do let me know! (Also, if you're reading on desktop you can hover for translations, otherwise they're in the endnotes.) 
> 
> The same warning applies to this fic as the first fic in this series, but, like, not as intensely. And actually if you haven't read the first fic in the series you honestly might not even pick up on it. (It's just some post sex embarrassment.) 
> 
> And on that note, I don't think it's really necessary to read the other fic in this series before you read this one, but it will fill in a bit of their relationship dynamic and other stuff like that. 
> 
> and the title is once again from make you feel by alina baraz and galimatias

“Can I come over?” Zach asks standing next to Willy’s stall after a hard loss. He knows he’s being too quiet, especially compared to the rest of the room, but Willy hears him anyway, and tilts his head up to look at him.

“Yeah, of course,” Willy answers. 

Willy’s standing up and pulling on his suit jacket already, and they both managed to get out of dealing with the media tonight so Zach goes ahead and heads for the door. Willy not far behind him.

They head outside in silence, but they hadn’t ridden together so they have to split up to get to their cars. But before they do Zach feels Willy tap his wrist. “I’ll see you in a few minutes, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Zach says, and he shoots him a small smile. 

The drive to Willy’s apartment is actually kind of relaxing. The Toronto traffic is terrible, like it always is on the way home from games there, but he likes driving. Likes putting on some music, and clearing his head for a while. 

He’s hoping it’ll work it’s magic and he’ll be feeling okay by the time he gets to Willy’s, but unfortunately it doesn’t quite work. He’s feeling a little better, but his body is still thrumming with stress by the time he pulls into a parking spot. 

Willy’s waiting for him just inside the lobby, and they walk up to Willy’s floor together, neither of them feeling like waiting for the elevator. 

Willy unlocks his door and Zach follows him inside, both of them heading toward Willy’s room. 

Zach takes off his suit jacket and falls face first onto Willy’s bed as soon as they make it inside, and Willy follows close behind, climbing up on the bed and curling into Zach’s side. 

“Hey,” Willy says, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “Talk to me, mitt allt.” 

“I’m just frustrated,” Zach says. “I feel like we should have won that one.” 

Willy nods, and says, “Yeah, I get it.”

Zach turns his head toward Willy, managing a small grin, and then he says, “And also? To be honest, I wish I still played on the same line as you. Playing with JT and Mitch is incredible and probably more than I deserve, but I miss playing with you and Auston. I feel like we had more chemistry, and I miss our cellies.” 

“Aw babe, is this your way of saying you miss me jumping on you? Because I’ll do it whenever you want. Just say the word.” 

Zach rolls his eyes, and Willy grins at him. “And also, I caught that little self deprecating remark, and playing with them is in no way more than you deserve. You are a great hockey player.” 

“You have to say that. You’re my boyfriend,” Zach says, feeling a thrill go through him at the word. No matter how long it’s been he still can’t believe he gets to call Willy that. 

“Doesn’t mean I don’t mean it,” Willy says, pouting. “But hey, you know what I think?” 

“What?” 

“I think that despite the loss you scored a pretty sick goal tonight and you deserve something special. What do you say I follow through on my promise to detail just how sexy I find you?” 

“You really don’t have to do that,” Zach says, but his whole body warms at the thought of it. 

“I want to,” Willy says, voice quiet. He presses a kiss to Zach’s lips, and then to his jaw, before rolling him over so Zach is laying on his back. 

He crawls on top of him, straddling his waist and grinning down at him and Zach flushes. “So,” Willy says. “First of all, I love your hair. I think it’s cute, and I love how soft it feels under my hands.” He reaches down and runs his palm over Zach’s head, and then down, brushing his thumb over Zach’s neck and letting his hand come to rest on his shoulder. 

“And I love your eyes,” he says. “They’re such a gorgeous color and I love how soft they get when you’re happy. And speaking of your eyes when you’re happy, I love the little crinkles you get beside your eyes when you smile.” 

Zach can’t help his grin at that, and Willy reaches over to brush his thumb over the crinkles by his right eye, smiling softly at him. 

“I love your nose,” Willy says, running his thumb over the bridge of it. “And your cheeks” he adds, letting his thumb trail down over one of them. “And your cute ears,” he says. 

Zach turns his head away, and Willy bends forward, “Is this too much?” he whispers into Zach’s ear, his warm breath fanning over the shell of it. “Do you want me to stop?” 

“No, I uh, it’s just a lot? But it’s nice. Please don’t stop.” 

Willy bites at his earlobe and Zach lets out a low moan. 

“Jag älskar dig,” Willy says, pressing a kiss to Zach’s throat. 

“Jag älskar dig med,” Zach answers. 

“Your pronunciation is still terrible,” Willy says. “But it’s getting better.” 

Zach laughs, and Willy says, “But anyway, back to what’s important. I love your jaw,” he says, trailing his lips over it. “And your chin,” he adds pressing a kiss to it. “And your lips, of course.” He stops to press a lingering kiss to Zach’s lips. “And I love the way you smile,” he says, as he pulls away, sitting back up.

Zach smiles at that, and Willy presses his thumb against his teeth, “And I love your cute little teeth.” 

Zach lets his mouth fall open, and Willy slips his thumb inside dragging it over Zach’s bottom teeth. Zach closes his lips around Willy’s thumb sucking lightly and Willy groans, and drags his thumb back out. 

“Don’t distract me,” he says and Zach laughs softly. 

“Sorry,” he says. 

Willy reaches down, untucking Zach’s shirt. “Can I take this off?” he asks. 

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Zach says. 

Willy undoes the buttons slowly and then pushes it off his body. Zach lifts up so they can get it the rest of the way off and Willy drops it to the floor. 

“I can’t believe you’re real,” Willy says, trailing his fingers down Zach’s chest and onto his abs. “Your shoulders are absolutely ridiculous,” he says. He bends forward then, and bites at the right one, sucking a mark into Zach’s skin. Zach lets out a soft groan, his back arching off the bed and he feels Willy grin against his skin. 

“God,” Zach says. “You’re so amazing.” 

Willy presses a kiss to Zach’s shoulder and then moves his head, pressing another kiss to his chest, and then he sits back up. “And your chest,” he says. “You’re so strong. It’s so hot.” He leans back down, scraping his teeth over Zach’s chest, and then flicking his tongue out over a nipple before sitting back up. “And your abs,” Willy says, he trails his fingers over them lightly and Zach arches up off the bed. 

“Fuck,” he says. “You’re such a tease. That feels so good.” 

Willy winks at him and Zach shakes his head, smiling fondly. Willy’s hands drop to the button on Zach’s pants. “Still okay?” he asks, as he undoes them. 

“Yeah, yeah, but also it’s not fair that you’re still completely dressed.” 

Willy grins at him, small and sneaky, and takes off his own suit jacket. He reaches up to undo the buttons on his shirt, and Zach notices that his hands are trembling a little. 

“Hey,” he says, reaching up to grab Willy’s wrist, his thumb trailing softly over Willy’s skin. “You okay?”

“Yeah, sorry, I’m just…This is really nice. I’m just feeling overwhelmed I guess? But in a good way.” 

“Okay,” Zach says, dropping his hand. “Jag älskar dig så mycket. You’re incredible.”

Willy gets his shirt off, and reaches back down for Zach’s pants. He pulls them off along with Zach’s underwear. He drops them off the edge of the bed and then he taps on Zach’s shin. Zach separates his legs and Willy crawls between them. He places his hands on either side of Zach’s waist and then he says, “You know, your abs really are incredible. I think they deserve a little more attention.” 

Then he dips his head, brushing his lips softly over Zach’s stomach, and Zach inhales sharply. “Fuck,” he says. “That’s amazing.” Willy bites and sucks at his skin and Zach throws his head back, his eyes fluttering shut. “Shit shit shit,” he says. “You’re so good to me.” He can feel Willy’s answering smile against his skin, and he reaches down, brushing his thumb over Willy’s cheek. 

Zach’s hard, has been for a while, and he knows Willy is as well. It’s a miracle that no one has touched anyone’s dick yet. And Willy doesn’t even seem to have any plans on getting there anytime soon. He mouths at Zach’s abs some more, and then bites at his hipbone. Then he sits up on his knees between Zach’s legs. 

“Your thighs are amazing too,” he says. “So big and strong.” He runs his fingertips over them lightly, and Zach shivers, thinking he might finally be about to touch his dick. But instead he picks up Zach’s hand. 

“And your hands,” he says. “I love them too. I love how they’re calloused from hockey, and I love how big they are and how they’re always so warm. And your biceps,” Willy says, “I can’t believe I haven’t mentioned them yet.” 

He drops Zach’s hand and wraps his hand around one of Zach’s biceps instead. “They’re so powerful and are absolutely one of the sexiest things about you.” He pauses for a moment, just brushing his thumb back and forth where it’s resting against Zach’s bicep, and then he lets go and says, “Flip over.” 

Zach flushes, but obeys, turning over onto his stomach. Willy puts his hands down on either side of Zach’s shoulders and then he says, “And your back. God, it’s one of the sexiest things I have ever seen.” Zach can feel his breath against his skin as he speaks, and he tenses in anticipation of what’s next. Then he feels Willy’s lips brushing over him all the way down his spine. 

“And your ass, of course,” Willy says. “Most hockey players have good asses, but yours is especially nice.” He bites one of Zach’s cheeks and Zach tangles his fingers in the bedspread. 

“Fuck,” Zach says, “You’re going to kill me.” 

Willy laughs softly, and then Zach feels his hands on his ass, spreading him apart. Willy presses a kiss right above his hole, and then his tongue comes out, licking into him. Zach whines, and tightens his fingers in the bedspread. “Fuck,” he says, “Willy, that’s so good. You’re so perfect.” 

Willy keeps licking over and into his hole getting him sloppy and wet and Zach starts grinding down into the bedspread, desperate for some friction on his cock. “So impatient,” Willy says, pulling away for just long enough to get the words out. 

Zach makes a disbelieving noise at that and says, “I am not impatient. You have been teasing me for forever.” 

“Fine,” Willy says, and he moves his head biting into Zach’s thigh, right below his ass. “Turn back over.” 

Zach does as he says, and Willy reaches down, gently running one finger over Zach’s dick. “Your dick is amazing too,” he says. “It’s the perfect length and so thick. It fits inside me so well.”

“Please take your pants off,” Zach says, reaching for them. “It’s ridiculous that you still have some clothes on.” 

Willy laughs and swats away Zach’s hands. “Okay, okay hold on,” he says. He climbs off of Zach and ditches his pants and underwear finally. And when he climbs back onto Zach his hard dick lays next to Zach’s on Zach’s stomach. Willy spits in his hand and grasps Zach’s dick.

“We have lube, you know,” Zach says. 

“It’s too far away,” Willy explains, shrugging his shoulders. 

Zach rolls his eyes, but any thought of a retort further than that is cut off when Willy finally starts moving his hand. 

“God,” Zach says. “That’s so good. You’re so good for me. So perfect.” 

Willy smiles and bends down so he can press a kiss to Zach’s lips. Willy keeps up the motion of his hand and Zach groans against his lips. He reaches down, getting his hands on Willy’s ass and Willy whines. 

“Finger me, please?” Willy says against Zach’s mouth. “Your fingers are so perfect and I want them inside me.” 

“Gladly, you gonna get up and get the lube? Or is it still too far away?” 

Willy sighs deeply, and presses another quick kiss to Zach’s lips before rolling off of him and standing up. “I have got to get a bedside table for this,” he says, digging around in his dresser across the room. Zach puts his arm behind his head, propping himself up and watching Willy. 

Willy finally finds the lube and pulls it out, turning around and grinning smugly when he sees Zach. “Enjoying the view?” he asks. 

“I am actually,” Zach says. 

Willy rolls his eyes and crosses the room, climbing back on top of Zach. He passes over the lube, and Zach pops it open and gets some on a couple of his fingers and then drops it on the floor by the bed. Willy bends down and bites into Zach’s shoulder, sucking some of the skin into his mouth. Zach groans at the feeling and reaches around Willy’s ass, running his fingers over his hole. Willy moans, and lets go of Zach’s skin, moving his mouth to Zach’s neck instead. His breath warm against Zach’s throat. 

Zach dips his finger inside, and Willy mouths over his throat and collarbone. “That’s perfect,” Willy says. “You’re so good at that.” 

Zach flushes, and says, “Here, trade places.” He pulls his finger out, and rolls them over so that Willy is on bottom and situates his body between Willy’s legs. He kisses him, first on the mouth and then trailing sloppy kisses down his chest and stomach. He presses his finger back inside of Willy and then dips his head, licking at the head of his dick. 

Willy moans, running his hands over Zach’s hair and Zach takes him inside his mouth. “God, you’re so good at that,” Willy says. Zach pulls out his finger and then slips in two instead, bobbing his head up and down as he does it. “God, that’s incredible,” Willy says. 

Zach keeps it up for a few minutes, until Willy starts to tense underneath him. He knows he’s getting close so he pulls his fingers out and kisses his way back up Willy’s body. He kisses him deeply on the mouth, wrapping his fingers around his dick, and then he says, “Wanted to see you when you come.” 

Willy whines and says, “Fuck, that’s so hot.” Zach moves his hand up and down, keeping his grip just how he’s learned Willy likes it best. Willy scratches at his back and Zach knows he’s leaving marks that the guys are gonna give him shit for but he also knows he doesn’t care. That this is worth it. Willy is making breathy noises below him, and Zach knows he’s getting close. 

Zach keeps it up, bowing his head to mouth at Willy’s neck, knowing that Willy is sensitive there and it’s likely to tip him over the edge. Willy tilts his head back giving Zach more room to work with and says, “Fuck, I’m going to come so soon.” 

“Good,” Zach says. “I’m so ready to see you. Go ahead and let go.” 

Willy tenses more underneath him and then Zach feels Willy’s come drip out over his hand and onto Willy’s stomach. 

“Fuck,” Zach says. “You’re perfect. So fucking hot.” 

He sits up, and swipes his hand through the come on Willy’s stomach. Then he gets his hand around his own dick and starts jerking himself off. Willy is flushed and panting beneath him and says, “Give me a second and I’ll get you.” 

“Been waiting too much,” Zach says. “Can’t wait anymore. Just watch me. That’s all I need.” 

“God you’re so hot,” Willy says. “I can’t even believe.” Willy runs his hands up Zach’s thighs and Zach trembles, keeping up the motion of his hand. 

“I’m so close,” Zach says after a couple of more minutes. 

“You’re so sexy,” Willy says. “So fucking perfect. And at some point tomorrow I’m going to give you the best blow job of your life because it’s totally unfair I didn’t get to blow you tonight.” 

Zach groans and gives himself a few more tugs, and then he comes, adding to the mess on Willy’s stomach. He strokes himself through it gently, and then rolls off of Willy, falling down next to him on the bed. 

Willy cuddles into him and pushes his face into Zach’s neck, his cheeks warm and his breathing heavy. Zach wraps his arms around him and holds him tight. “That was perfect,” Zach says. “You’re so good to me. Och du är så snygg. Så perfekt. Jag är kär i dig, and I feel so lucky to be with you.” 

He can feel Willy smiling against his skin and then Willy says, “Jag är kär i dig också.” 

“You okay if I get up to go clean up now?” Zach asks. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Willy says. “Bring me a washcloth? I’m too tired to get up.” 

“Yeah,” Zach says. 

He rolls off the bed and stands up, heading for Willy’s bathroom. He washes his hands and wipes himself off with a washcloth he finds under the sink. Then he re-wets the washcloth and brings it out to Willy. Willy already looks half asleep so Zach crawls up on the bed and wipes him off himself. 

Willy smiles sleepily at him and says, “Wow, you’re such a good boyfriend.” 

Zach rolls his eyes and says, “And you’re an idiot.” 

“But you love me. So what does that make you?” 

“I don’t think that’s really the epic burn you seem to think it is,” Zach says. 

“Whatever,” Willy says, turning his head and nuzzling into the pillow. 

Zach laughs and tosses the washcloth in the general direction of Willy’s bathroom and decides not to worry about it further than that right now. He’ll pick it up tomorrow, but right now he just wants to crawl into bed with his boyfriend and get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> mitt allt - my everything  
> jag älskar dig - i love you  
> jag älskar dig med - i love you too  
> jag älskar dig så mycket - i love you so much  
> och du är så snygg. så perfekt. jag är kär i dig - and you are so hot. so perfect. i am in love with you.  
> jag är kär i dig också - i am in love with you too
> 
> And you can find me on twitter [@overturnedgoal](http://twitter.com/overturnedgoal).


End file.
